clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam
The Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam is one of the many parties in Club Penguin. It was confirmed on the UK Disney Website, then on the Club Penguin Blog. http://www.disney.co.uk/club-penguin/ It started on July 19 and will end on August 1. Disney Channel's characters CeCe and Rocky from the show Shake It Up appeared as mascots at the party. http://disneychannelmedianet.com/assets/pr%5Chtml/pr48446.html Also, Cadence and the Penguin Band also made appearances during the party. The theme song for this party is The Party Starts Now (Song). Glitches *There is a glitch where if you are friends with Aunt Arctic from a past event, you can open her player card and click on the box and it will give you Cadence's New Giveaway. *There was a glitch that the map from the Medieval Party 2012 was in construction. *You could get the Daily Music Challenge item, the Music Splatter Hat, on July 19th on some servers due to a bug. *There is a glitch where you can get all the items of the Daily Music Challenge in one day. To do that, you log on several times and over time, you will receive all the items. *On the Rooftop if you dance on the pads sometimes the music starts playing as if 3 penguins were standing on every pad. *The Ski Lodge Attic was updated for the party i.e. sunset out the window, but when the Spotlight Pin came out, the window showed daytime sky. *If you are friends with Cadence if you click on her player card sometimes when you click on another buddy on the list the penguins name will say Cadence. *There is a glitch when Cadence is doing her show, some penguins may still be onstage. *There is a glitch in the Backstage! where you can dance on the Mascot-Only stage, same with the high chairs at the Cove and Forest. Trivia *A Club Penguin calendar said the Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam was to be held in June, although it turned out false when Club Penguin's UK Website confirmed it to be in July. *This is the only Music Jam where instead of being called the Music Jam, it's Ultimate Jam. *The Portuguese language keeps the name Music Jam for the party. *Rocky and CeCe from Shake It Up are making appearances in Club Penguin. *This party marks the first and only appearance of CeCe and Rocky. *The Penguin Band will be making an appearance according to Happy77's post on Twitter. *Herbert was rumored, but didn't show up at this party. The reason why is because in the episode The Party Starts Now, he makes the power go off. This may be why the party takes place at night on the island. *When you look at the update that confirms when the party starts, it says July 25, but when you go to the homepage of Club Penguin it says it will start at July 19. *The Golden Microphone will be a reward for finishing the 4th day of the Daily Music Challenge. *Like the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, this party has its own website. *This party marks the most number of appearances of mascots in a single event, with a record number of 7 mascots appearing for the party, including Cadence, Rocky and CeCe, and all members of The Penguin Band. *Half an hour before the party was officially released, you could not access Club Penguin. Instead you would get an error message. *You could meet Cadence and Penguin Band at the Epic Show Stadium every 20 minutes. When the countdown clock runs out at the Snow Forts, players can go into the Epic Show Stadium and receive the Cadence Stamp along with all of the Penguin Band member's stamps. However, players can't add the mascots or obtain their backgrounds this way. *If the player sees Cadence in the Epic Show Stadium on a different language, she will sing in the language you have changed it to. *There was no All-Access-Pass available during this party, unlike the other Music Jams. *The sky during the party looks similar to the sky seen on the Sunset Background. *The music at the Night Club is the Dubstep Puffle's song remix. *The music at the Epic Show Stadium is an instrumental of The Party Starts Now (Song) *This is the second time the Stage was decorated, the first one was Marvel Super Hero Takeover. *This is the third party that happens during a different time than day. The other ones are the Halloween Parties and the Holiday Parties. *Cadence's concert in the Epic Show Stadium marks the first time since Penguin Chat 3 that there is game-play music with actual lyrics in it. *Like the Marvel Super Hero Takeover, players aren't able to obtain the Stage Crew stamp and Clock Target stamp since the Switchbox 3000 was removed and the Clock Tower was changed. *The Keeper of the Boiler Room doesn't appear in the Night Club, as Dubstep seems to have taken it's place for the party. *In the Pizza Parlor the poster with the Penguin Band says Music Jam, despite the new name for the party. *The hole leading into the Hidden Lake was removed from the Forest during the party. *Even though the Floor Piano 3000 was located in the Cave during every previous Music Jam, it didn't return for this party. *This was called Make Your Mark: Ultimate Jam because its named after the Make Your Mark Dance-Off. *This was the first party that has a penguin singing. *This is the 2nd Music Jam that had a penguin perform a song. The first was the Music Jam 2011 when the Penguin Band performed their single Better Days. Gallery Advertisements CadenceConcertP1CPT351.png|About the concert Cadence will be holding in The Club Penguin Times Issue #351. CadenceConcertP2CPT351.png|Continued information about the concert. UltimateJamCountdownCPT351.png|Cadence telling readers more about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #351. UpcomingEventsCPT351.png|More information about the party. CADENCE-Ultimate-jam-Top-copy.png|Cadence with the party's logo. Rocky CeCe Ultimate Jam.png|CeCe and Rocky with the party's logo. TCPTPartyStartsNow1.png|More news about Cadence's concert in The Club Penguin Times Issue #352. THCPTPartyStartsNow2.png|News about Cadence's concert continued. TCPTJamsBegin.png|An ad in The Club Penguin Times Issue #352 written by G Billy. TCPT353JamContinuesP1.png|News about the party in The Club Penguin Times Issue #353. TCPT353JamContinuesP2.png|''The Jam Continues'' Part 2. UltimateEncoreTCPT353.png|More news in Issue #353 of The Club Penguin Times. Sneak Peeks Newpartiesmayjune2012.png|The update confirming it. File:MJSP.png|Another sneak peek. MJ2012PSHint.png|The Club Penguin Times Issue #348 suggesting the type of clothing that will be available. Screenshot_1507.png|A sneak peek of the Town. Screenshot 1506.png|A sneak peek of CeCe. Screenshot 1505.png|A sneak peek of Rocky. Cnpc.png|A sneak peek of Candence. Pbproof.png|Proof that the Penguin Band will be coming. Screenshot_1518.png|A sneak peek from the Disney website. Night Club UJ.png|A sneak peek of the Night Club by Happy77. Ultimate_Jam_Sneak_peak.png|A sneak peek of the Plaza.(note the auditions in Stage) MJRoom101.png|A sneak peek of the Ski Village. MJ_Room_1401.png|A sneak peek of the Stage. JUL12 CP Gallery-Large 1.jpeg (571×321).png|A sneak peek of the Beach. Cove MJ1010.png|A sneak peek of the Cove. Homepage The home page for the event.jpg|The party first homepage (Note Dubstep Puffle). Login Screen MYMUJ.png|First login screen of the party. Logoff screens UltimateJameLogOutScreen.png|A Logoff Screen before the party. MYMUJLogoff.png|A Logoff Screen during the party. Construction Screenshot_1557.png|The Mine Shack Screenshot_1559.png|The Plaza Screenshot_1558.png|The Town Screenshot_1560.png|The Forest File:Screenshot_1561.png|The Cove Screenshot_1562.png|The Coffee Shop Rooms Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Dock.png|Dock Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Town.png|Town Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Snow Forts.png|Snow Forts Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Plaza.png|Plaza Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Forest.png|Forest Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Cove.png|Cove UltimateJamMine.png|The Mine Shack Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Party1.png|Rooftop Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Party2.png|Casa Fiesta Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Party3.png|Epic Show Stadium Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Party4.png|Backstage! UltimateJameIceberg.png|Iceberg UltimateJamSkiHill.png|Ski Hill Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Ski Lodge.png|Ski Lodge Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lodge Attic.png|Lodge Attic UltimateJameCoffeeShop.png|Coffee Shop UltimateJamPizzaParlor.png|Pizza Parlor Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beach.png|Beach Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Lighthouse.png|Lighthouse Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beacon.png|Beacon Membership pop ups Screenshot_1598.png Penguin Band Spotted I_met_Franky!!.png|Franky spotted during the party construction. PeteyKUJ1.png|Petey K spotted during the party construction. GBillyUJ1.png|G Billy spotted during the party construction. StompinBobUJ1.png|Stompin' Bob spotted during the party construction. PeteyKUJ2.png|Petey K spotted during the party construction. FrankyUJ1.png|Franky spotted during the party construction. StompinBobGBillyUJ.png|G Billy and Stompin' Bob spotted during the party construction. Cadence Spotted Cadence_found.png|Cadence spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-07-20 12:56:56.png|Cadence spotted during the party. cadenceinthejam.png|Cadence spotted during the party. Cadence_spotted_in_Arctic.png|Cadence spotted Backstage!. CadenceUJ1.png|Cadence spotted Backstage! with Lolz. CadenceUJ2.png|Cadence spotted in the Night Club with Lolz. CadenceUJ3.png|Cadence spotted on the Night Club Rooftop with Lolz. Cadence_Rocky_CeCe_Spotted.png|Cadence spotted along with Rocky and CeCe. CadenceUJ4.png|Cadence spotted at the Snow Forts with Lolz. K-Dance!.png|Cadence spotted at Rocky Road Cadence!.png|Cadence Spotted at Rocky Road CadenceUJ5.png|Cadence at the Epic Show Stadium. Cadence spotted.jpg|Cadence At Big Foot, Epic Show. Rocky and CeCe Spotted UltimateJamCeCe1.png|CeCe spotted during the party. UltimateJamRocky2.png|Rocky spotted during the party. UltimateJamRocky1.png|Rocky spotted during the party. finding cece.png|CeCe spotted during the party. cadenceinthejam.png|Rocky, CeCe and Cadence spotted during the party. Screenshot from 2012-07-20 13:52:45.png|Rocky and CeCe spotted during the party. UltimateJamCeCe2.png|CeCe spotted during the party. UltimateJamRocky3.png|Rocky spotted during the party. Cadence_Rocky_CeCe_Spotted.png|Rocky and CeCe spotted along with Cadence. Rocky Cadence and CeCe!.png|Rocky CeCe and Cadence spotted Rocky!.png|Rocky on Rocky Road CeCe!.png|CeCe Spotted on Rocky Road CECEROCKY.PNG|CeCe (far left) and Rocky (middle right) spotted at the Mine Shack on Zipline CeCe at handscuche.PNG|CeCe spotted during the party Another shot of CeCe.PNG|Another picture of CeCe at Epic Show! Rocky meeting yea.PNG|Rocky spotted during the party Others Make Your Mark Ultimate Jam Beacon Telescope.png|The view from the Beacon Telescope. Merch page 1.png|The first page of Make Your Mark Catalog. Merch page 2.png|The second page of Make Your Mark Catalog. BIG SCREEN WOOT.png|The big screen showing Cadence at the Epic Show Stadium. BOCL.png|View from binoculars See also *Music Jam 2008 *Music Jam 2009 *Music Jam 2010 *Music Jam 2011 References External Links *Club Penguin's website for the party Category:2012 Category:Parties of 2012 Category:Events Category:Parties Category:Music Jam Category:Dubstep